


Ill Will

by lusteralliance



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: M/M, Sickfic, dimitri and ingrid make tiny appearances, do i WANT to though, ive fallen down the sylvelix hole and will i climb out, not at all, probably not, this is a really short one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-31 09:54:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20113195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lusteralliance/pseuds/lusteralliance
Summary: Sylvain makes an attempt to nurse Felix back to health after the latter gets sick, but Felix is having none of it.





	Ill Will

**Author's Note:**

> bhdhhdfdsdsdffddf

“Say ‘aah.’”

“You are _not_ spoonfeeding me.”

Sylvain frowned, lowering his rejected silverware as Felix folded his arms. He had been trying this for the entire morning now, since Felix was still too weak to get out of bed. The winter had not treated them kindly, and Felix had grown quite ill.

“Come on, Felix, it’s breakfast in bed!” Sylvain protested. “It’s the finest dining of all!”

“I’d agree, if you could cook,” Felix retorted. Sylvain narrowed his hazel eyes in insult, placing his bowl of oatmeal (which he somehow managed to burn) on the bedside table. 

“Well, you don’t really have much of a choice at this point,” Sylvain declared, and his partner wrinkled his nose. “Once you can walk yourself over to the kitchen and make breakfast on your own, you can trash-talk me however you’d like.”

Felix huffed, staring at the spoonful of oatmeal as it made circles in the air in front of his face. “It’s cold now.”

“Well _yeah_, that’s because—” Sylvain sighed and ate his own spoonful, then scooped another from the bowl on the table. “You’re so picky.”

Felix opened his mouth, his arms still folded, and Sylvain brought the spoon closer to his face. Then, Felix’s nose started to itch.

“Wait, wait, wait,” he spluttered, but with his mouth open, it sounded more along the lines of “way, way, way.” 

“‘Aah,’” replied Sylvain. Felix’s eyes squeezed shut.

“Aah—” Sylvain beamed, but only for a second “—CHOO!”

Felix sneezed, and the spoon nearly flew out of Sylvain’s hand; the lancer winced and covered his face, and Felix gasped.

“Sorry...I was trying to tell you I was going to sneeze….”

“Well, if I get sick, you have to feed _me_,” Sylvain snapped, and he jammed the spoon into Felix’s mouth before he could say anything in return.

The top of Felix’s mouth tasted like burnt oatmeal throughout the night. It didn’t mingle well with his headaches, or anything, really. He buried himself deeper in his blankets and tried to fall asleep, hoping it would be gone by the morning.

Then, from across the room, he heard Sylvain coughing.

Felix winced and raised his head, and he saw his partner lying on the makeshift bed he had made, shivering under his singular blanket.

Guilt crossed Felix immediately—he really _had_ made Sylvain sick. 

The navy-haired young man grunted as he rolled out of bed, the floor icy against his bare feet, and he dragged his blankets after him as he made his way across the room.

Sylvain blinked open his weary eyes and flinched when he saw a dark, wide figure standing over him, the moonlight carving a thin, bestial outline in the deep blackness.

“What the—mmph!” The thing suddenly fell forward and on top of Sylvain, and he felt soft hair press to his neck and warmth surround him as Felix wrapped his arms and blankets around him.

“Felix!”

“You seemed cold!”

“You’re going to get me even _sicker_!”

“We don’t have enough blankets for both of us to be healthy at the same time!”

They bickered well into the night, then slept back to back. Felix thanked the goddess Dimitri and Ingrid came to visit the following morning, as neither he nor Sylvain could get out of bed to make breakfast.


End file.
